Robotic assembly of components has become prevalent in most manufacturing operations across many diverse industries. Robots can assemble components quickly and accurately, saving a manufacturer time and money. The primary interface of a robot with a component to be assembled is what is known in the art as an end-effector. An end-effector enables the robot to grip the component to be assembled, position the component with other components or assemblies, and couple the component to other components or assemblies.
A challenge for a user and designer of robotic end-effectors is to enable a robot to align and assemble components with sufficient dexterity and finesse so as to avoid damaging the component that it is to assemble, while maintaining the robot's speed and accuracy. There exist vision systems and tactile feedback systems adapted for robotic applications with which the position of a component being handled by an end-effector can be detected and the force at which it is being moved or positioned is controlled. Such systems can add cost and complexity to a robotic system and can slow the assembly process being performed by the robotic system.